Igonred My Call
by Evil Harry
Summary: How would you feel, knowing something that could have been, will never be? What if you were going to tell someone, that you loved them? But then, something happened. (song fic. done to ‘Elevator’ by Boxcar Racer


How would you feel, knowing something that could have been, will never be? What if you were going to tell someone, that you loved them? But then, something happened. And then you could never find out if they liked you back? (song fic. done to 'Elevator' by Boxcar Racer)

Evil harRy: eh eh everyone, I know I should be working on my other fic. right now buuuuut, I don't feel like it. heh. Anyhow, I felt like doing this one shot fic. The song, I think, is sooo sad! I'm trying to make this story longer then I usually write heh. Okies? Please review when you are done.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, own Yu-Gi-Oh, or 'Elevator' by Boxcar Racer.

(Ryou's P.O.V)

The building turned it's back,

Ignored my call

I didn't know what happened. I just fell, or had I jumped? I didn't know, I didn't think that I would have any reason to jump. No, I fell. I ... fell. I fell from the roof of my apartment building. What was I doing up there? I ... I was waiting for Malik, yes. I had called him, I asked him over here. I ... was going to tell him something.

What was I going to tell him? I almost forgot, how silly of me. I was going to tell him, that I liked him; more than just as a friend. I was going to tell him tonight, that I loved him.

But I fell off the roof. I think, I had been to close to the edge. It was a little windy, but not enough to force me from the roof. Maybe, ... I tripped?

Now, I don't think I will be able to tell Malik, how I feel about him. Can a person survive a fall from a twenty-story building? I wasn't quite sure. Now I was sad, I couldn't tell him!

I screamed.

I screamed for more than one reason. First, because I was sure that I would die. Second, because I would never be able to tell Malik how I feel.

As I was falling, I looked strait down, to the ground. I could see, in the dull light, the cement sidewalk. It had many people crowded in it. I think, that may have been another reason, I screamed; to warn them all to get out of the way. I didn't want to fall and injure one of them, now did I?

The concrete looks to thin,

To brake my fall

This was my last night alive, my last few seconds. I remember reading somewhere that it takes three and a half minuets to walk up four flights of stairs; yet it only takes 4 seconds to fall from that height.

I had spent almost the whole evening alone. I finally worked up the courage to call him. I remember, sitting in my room. I was on my bed with the phone in my hand. All I had to do was press one more number on the phone, and then I would have called him. But I sighed, would he even be home? It was Saturday night and he always went out on Saturday.

'Maybe,' I remember thinking, 'I shouldn't, it might be to late at night to call.' I then closed my eyes, and let the phone slip from my hand to the floor and I heard the beep of a number being pressed, and then it rang. 'Oops' I thought as I quickly went to pick it up.

I was just about to turn it off, when I heard, "Hello?" of a person on the other side. I held the phone to my ear, "Oh I'm sorry to call late,"

The sunset stretched across this night-time seen

I said hoping the person wouldn't be mad at me. "Hello Ryou. It's not that late you know." It was Malik. "Er, no. I mean, I dropped the phone and ...it dialled you number." I hoped that he would take my lie, I wasn't going to tell him now; I didn't have the courage. "Your phone doesn't have speed dial Ryou." He laughed lightly, and I blushed. I was glad he couldn't see my flushed faced.

"You know," He said, "I was just going to call you." I smiled. "O-oh really?" I said back, trying not to sound to excited. "Yes." he replied. "Well I was wondering," I said nervously, "I ... would you like to come over? T-There's something, I would like to talk to you about."

There was a pause from his side, "Can't you just tell me now?" He asked.

"Well, it's kind of something better if said in person." I said, eager that he would say yes to my request.

I was delighted when he said that he would be here in a few minuets. He wanted to meet on the rooftop; he said it was such a nice night out anyways. So I sat on the rooftop waiting for him. I was nervous and started walking around.

The wind. It was the wind. It... blew my hair in my face. I couldn't see, I tripped and I fell. ...I fell. My stupid hair, everyone always said it was to long. Everyone ... except for Malik, ...he always said that it was fine the way it is.

I still looked down at the crowd that was slowly moving out of my shadow. If it only takes twenty seconds for me to fall from the top of the building, how come, it seems as if it is taking forever for me to hit the ground. It kind if seems that I am falling in slow motion Almost.

I counted people as I neared as the street below

I could almost be able to count the people on the sidewalk, if it weren't for my hair in my face.

I couldn't stand this. It seems like it is taking me forever to fall yet, it seemed somehow, at the same time, it took but a second. And all that time, all I could do is stare down at the sidewalk below, the dull, grey pavement of the sidewalk. I couldn't see anything else.

When it seem as I almost was to the ground. One picture filled my mind. One and only one. Malik, with his soft violet eyes, his lovely dark skin and his always charming smile.

Whoa oh oh below,

Whoa oh oh below

(Malik's P.O.V)

I was just about to pick up the phone and call Ryou, when who else would call me but, Ryou himself. I held the phone to my ear and said hello.

There was a moment of pause, but then I heard his voice. "Oh I'm sorry to call late." I smiled hearing his voice. "Hello Ryou. It's not that late you know." I said back. And it was true, it was only six thirty and the sun was going only start setting soon. "Er, no." he said sounding a little nervous, "I mean, I dropped the phone and ...it dialled your number."

I knew, that his phone did not have speed dial. He was lying, when he got nervous about stuff, he lied and would try very hard to change the subject of the conversation. "Your phone doesn't have speed dial Ryou." I said through the receiver and chuckled a little. There was silence on the other side of the phone, and I was guessing he was embarrassed. "You know," I said, "I was just going to call you."

"O-oh really?" He said back, sounding excited. "Yes." I replied. "Well I was wondering," He said nervously, "I ... would you like to come over? T-There's something, I would like to talk to you about." I wondered why he was so nervous sounding and then asked him, "Can't you just tell me now?"

"Well, it's kind of something better if said in person." He said eagerly and, I could never say no to Ryou. "Of course I'll come over Ryou," I said and smiled, "I'll be there in a few minuets. Could we meet on the roof? It's going to be such a nice night out."

I was now walking down the street that Ryou's apartment building was on. I was happy, Ryou had something important to tell me. I also had something to tell him.

I grinned, hoping that he would return the same feelings that I had for him. What were these feeling you may ask? Well, love of course, duh! I mean, what couldn't you love about him? He was kind, sweet, smart and beautiful. What more could you ask for? I didn't know what else I could ever want.

I heard a scream, and looked in the direction in which it came. People were scattering from around the front of Ryou's apartment building. And I looked up to see someone falling. My eyes went wind, because I knew who it was.

I saw it all, I saw it all go down,

The shadow grew as he approached the ground

The sunset was so beautiful, almost as beautiful as Ryou. It was a perfect time to just sit and watch it till it faded away to the night sky. With the sun set to my back, I walked to the apartment building.

The sunset stretched across this night time seen

I couldn't watch, I couldn't. I didn't watch as he fell. I turned away, closed my eyes and covered my ears. Anything to avoid, what I knew was happening. He, ... he was falling. Where had he fell from, had it been from the roof? Yes, probably, I told him to meet me up there. We, ...we were going to watch the sunset together, yes we were. But know we couldn't. We couldn't watch the sun, or know what we could have been.

I turned away as he came near the street below

I couldn't believe this, I couldn't! It wasn't happening, it wasn't Ryou! It just couldn't be, it wasn't. He wasn't the one falling to the street below! He wasn't he couldn't be.

Whoa oh oh below,

Whoa oh oh below

I sat on the small bench, staring at it. Staring at his, my love's tombstone. I just sat there, I didn't know for how long, but I did. I read over to the words, carved into the black rock.

_Here lay Ryou Bakura. Beloved son and friend, may he rest in peace._

I came everyday now, to sit here for hours and just be close to him. This was the closest that I would ever be to him now. It think that I possible cried, my cheeks where wet.

"You're here again?" I heard a voice say. I didn't turn to see who it was, because I already knew. It was little Yu-gi, "You're always here." He said to me. "So?" I said back, "What do you care? I can do as I please."

He sighed and sat beside me. "But," He started, "You have to get a hold of this Malik. He is gone, and there is nothing you can do. Just sitting here will do nothing, what will you accomplish?" I still stared at the finely carved letters. "I'm not trying to accomplish anything." I said to him flatly.

Let's forget this all,

Move on

He look upon the grave-stone too. "You're going to have to get over him someday Malik." To that I said nothing, I didn't even cast a glance towards him.

I just wanted to sit here, waiting until the afterlife would claim me; then we could be together.

I could wait a little longer to be with my beloved.

Evil harRy: omg **sniff** why do I keep writing sad stories!? I don't know , but yes, hope everyone who reads likes, and please REVIEW!! THANK YOU!


End file.
